Stalker and Cat
by EgoistYuzuriha
Summary: Gakuen. Daily lifes. Naruto berubah menjadi seekor kucing dan secara tidak sengaja dipelihara oleh stalker dirinya. Warning yaoi. SaiNaru. Rated M for later. First fiction.


Warning! Yaoi content.

Heeei, stop di situ! Jangan paksakan membaca kalau tidak suka yaoi. Hahahaha. Rating dan genre-nya jelas menggambarkan apa yang ada di dalam cerita. Maaf kalau ceritanya agak nggak jelas (,,_,) terinspirasi dari Catnip Shizaya nih. Hehe.

Oke. Silahkan baca. (^ ^)/

Naruto bukan punyaku. Semua karakternya hanya kupinjam dari Kishimoto-sensei untuk ceritaku ini. Point Of View dari Naruto.

[Stalker and Cat]

Chapter 1

Perkenalkan.

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki.

Seorang pelajar kelas dua SMA di Konoha-gakuen yang cinta akan lingkungan dan selalu bersemangat dengan keadaan apapun. Aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen dekat convened store Akimichi dengan kamar bernomor 32 di kota yang penuh pepohonan di sekitarnya, yakni Konoha. Orangtuaku sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan saat ini aku dibawah naungan kakekku, Jiraiya, yang baru saja meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang didekatku selalu saja menghilang dan meninggalkan aku begitu saja, tidak terkecuali sahabat terbaikku yang sangat berpengaruh dalam kehidupanku, Sasuke Uchiha. Ia pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian dengan pindah sekolah dan ikut bersama Orochimaru, yang katanya akan membantunya mencari kakaknya yang menghilang semenjak ia berumur lima tahun. Namun yang ada sekarang, Sasuke juga ikut menghilang tidak lagi memberiku kabar mengenai keadaannya. Yah, tapi disamping hal itu, setidaknya aku masih memiliki teman-temanku di sekolah.

"Yo! Naruto!" sapa Kiba menepuk pundakku sambil tersenyum senang kearahku, "kau sudah mengerjakan pe-er dari Kakashi-sensei?" tanyanya sambil dengan wajah malas.

"Ha? Yang mana?!" tanyaku berbalik padanya sebelum akhirnya otakku mencerna kembali apa memang ada yang seperti itu, "Oh, jangan-jangan yang tugas terakhir itu? Belum belum, hari ini sensei katanya tidak masuk! Lagipula, ini kan hari pertama kita masuk ke sekolah di semester kedua, masa sih sensei tidak memberi keringanan…?" ujarku sambil tersenyum senang. Orang bodoh mana yang mau mengerjakan pe-er matematika sampai tuntas jika ia mengetahui bahwa guru tersebut tidak akan hadir keesokan harinya, dan juga, guru mana yang tega memberi tugas muridnya selama liburan semester pertama berakhir? Ada. Itu Kakashi-sensei. Jahat sekali guru dengan eyepatch gagal itu sampai bilang kalau tugas liburan semester ini akan mempengaruhi nilai berikutnya. Guru macam apa itu?

"Tapi katanya, sensei hari ini tidak jadi rapat…" Kiba memasang wajah lusuh padaku.

"APA?! Kenapa kau tidak sms dari semalam?!" aku menarik kerahnya dan mengguncang bajunya, "ya ampun… mati sajalah aku…" kataku lagi sambil menepuk keningku dengan tangan kananku. Siapa yang tidak takut jika sadar bahwa kau belum mengerjakan pe-ermu dan pe-er itu akan diperiksa setengah jam dari kau berjalan sekarang?

"Maaf Naruto, aku juga tidak ada pulsa..." ujarnya menghela nafas dan ikut berjalan lunglai di sebelahku.

BRUKH!

Ugh! Aku kaget karena kepalaku terbentur sesuatu di depanku. Ya ampun, siapa sih orang yang pagi-pagi sudah terdiam berdiri di depan gerbang? pikirku mengelus kepalaku yang agak sakit dan menengadahkan wajahku. Aku lalu melihat lelaki berambut raven yang tengah terdiam menatapku di depan gerbang. Itu adalah Sai. Wakil ketua osis yang baru saja menggantikan posisi jabatan Sasuke. Sahabatku.

"A-aku duluan!" Kiba berlari masuk ke sekolah lebih dulu. Sial. Kenapa di pagi hari aku harus berurusan dengan lelaki ini sih! pikirku memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal dan tidak suka. Bagaimana tidak? Semua orang tahu Sai adalah orang yang tiba-tiba saja pindah dari sekolah lain hanya untuk mengganti jabatan posisi Sasuke di osis. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya! Orang ini tidak pantas menggantikan Sasuke! Begitulah yang kupikirkan sambil menatap matanya yang juga masih menatap kearahku.

"Kau jangan berdiri di tengah jalan, bodoh!" kataku menendang kakinya, huh! Aku lalu kembali berjalan masuk ke gerbang sekolah itu.

"Mohon kerjasamanya lagi ya, di kelas," ujarnya tiba-tiba dari belakangku, aku terdiam, membalik badanku dan menatapnya dengan kesal. Sai tersenyum. Cih, senyumannya itu membuatku muak. Tidak bisakah ia tersenyum lebih tulus dari itu? Aku membuang wajahku dan kembali berjalan ke gedung sekolah.

Sambil berjalan dengan kesal aku memasuki gedung sekolahku itu.

"Hey, Naruto," sebuah suara tiba-tiba membuatku kaget ketika aku baru saja melepaskan sepatuku dan menaruhnya di loker sepatu, "wajahmu masam, kenapa?" Lelaki berkacamata yang terlihat freak itu adalah Kabuto-sensei. Seorang guru pindahan yang konon katanya masih saudara juga dengan Orochimaru, orang yang membawa Sasuke pergi dari sekolah. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu pasti tentang itu. Kubilang lelaki ini freak, tentu saja! kau tahu bagaimana ia bereksperimen di labroatoriumnya sendirian? Aku bahkan hampir dijadikannya tumbal percobaan minuman pengubah rambut miliknya kemarin! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kepala sekolah Tsunade mempekerjakan orang sepertinya!

"Yah, begitulah, sensei.." jawabku asal lalu menutup pintu loker dan memakai sepatu sekolahku.

Eh?

Aku lalu tersadar kalau ada sebuah tangan menarikku dengan paksa. Itu adalah tangan Kabuto-sensei, ia tersenyum menyeringai kepadaku.

"Nanti kalau tidak ada acara, datang ke labroratorium ya, ada yang mau kubicarakan soal Sasuke," bisiknya lalu pergi melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku terdiam sambil tangan kiriku masih memegangi telinga yang terasa geli karena bisikan Kabuto-sensei. Dia mau bicara tentang Sasuke? Jadi dia memang ada hubungannya dengan Orochimaru itu ya?!

Aku terdiam sejenak.

Sasuke. Entah kenapa aku teringat orang itu.

"Oi, Naruto, jangan berdiri di sana, ayo masuk!" lelaki berjaket hijau yang bernama Lee itu menepuk pundakku dan mengajakku masuk ketika ia baru saja datang dari arah pintu depan. Ah, benar juga, aku harus segera masuk ke kelas untuk mengerjakan pe-er Kakashi-sensei sebelum terlambat! pikirku lalu ikut Lee masuk ke dalam ruang kelas.

/Stalker and Cat/

Tik tok tik tok. Suara jam di kelas.

Hari itu berlalu sangaaaaat lama. Lama karena pelajaran begitu membosankan. Lama karena satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa dalam kelas hanya tinggal di sebelah lelaki yang sangat tidak kusukai, Sai. Meskipun sudah kucoba untuk bertukar tempat duduk dengan siapapun, tapi tak satupun dari mereka mau bertukar tempat denganku. Hari ini benar-benar terasa lama juga karena Kakashi-sensei ternyata benar-benar datang dan berhasil menghukumku karena tidak mengerjakan tugasku. Lama karena mataku tidak bisa berhenti melihat kearah jam yang berdetik begitu lambatnya. Pokoknya hari ini sungguh sangat tidak menyenangkan! Ini hari pertama masuk di semester baru dan kenapa hanya aku yang tidak mengerjakan tugas liburan itu?! Huh, aku kesal.

"Selamat ya, nona tidak-mengerjakan-pr-liburan-semester," ucap Sai begitu aku kembali duduk di bangkuku.

"Siapa yang kau bilang 'nona' hah?!" tanyaku menatapnya kesal.

"Kau, Naruto. Kau yang kubilang 'nona'," jawabnya tersenyum padaku.

"Nga-ngajak berantem ya?!" aku menarik kerahnya dan tepat dua detik setelahnya sebuah penghapus papan tulis melayang ke kepalaku, ugh! Aku menatap kearah depan. Rupanya Kakashi-sensei yang melempariku barusan. Semua mata di kelas itu pun memandang kearahku. Beberapa diantaranya tertawa senang menatapku.

…..Sial.

"Hmm… padahal kau imut kalau sedang marah," ucap Sai tiba-tiba membuatku menoleh kearahnya dengan kaget.

"Ha?! Si-siapa yang kau bilang i-imut?!" tanyaku kesal padanya dengan wajah memerah. Ke-kenapa aku merasa malu dikatai seperti itu?! "a-aku ini keren tahu!" ucapku padanya dengan tegas sambil berdiri dari bangkuku, tapi kembali sebuah benda melayang ke kepalaku, itu adalah spidol hitam dan benar arahnya dari depan kelas. Kulihat kearah Kakashi-sensei dan dia sudah menatapku dengan tatapan mebunuh. Ma-maaf sensei.

"Haha, lihat, jadi kena marah tuh," ujar Sai menatapku, aku lalu kembali terduduk. Terserah sajalah. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan orang ini. Tapi meskipun begitu, jauh di lubuk hatiku aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mirip antara dirinya dan dia. Ya, sahabat terbaikku…

… Sasuke Uchiha.

Sial, kenapa teringat dengan dirinya sih sekarang? Pikirku lalu terdiam menatap kearah papan tulis yang tengah ditulis dengan angka-angka oleh Kakashi-sensei.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Bel pun berbunyi sebanyak tiga kali suara untuk menandakan bahwa saat ini adalah jam pulang. Semua anak telah keluar dari kelas, aku juga segera keluar dari kelas dan menuju ke labroratorium dimana Kabuto-sensei menjanjikanku mengatakan sesuatu tentang Sasuke.

"Naruto, kau tidak ikut nih?" tanya Chouji memakan potato chips miliknya sambil berjalan mendekat kearahku, diikuti Lee, Kiba, Shino dan Shikamaru yang berada di belakangnya.

Apa? Aku terdiam sejenak berpikir ulang.

….Astaga! Aku lupa.

"Memangnya hari ini?!" tanyaku sadar akan janji yang kubuat kemarin dengan mereka. Hari ini kami mau memeriksa game terbaru di toko kami biasa membeli. Tapi mengingat aku akan menemui Kabuto-sensei, "sorry deh, tunggu aku di depan gerbang, aku mau bicara sesuatu dengan Kabuto-sensei, ya ya?" aku menatap kearah mereka semua. Berharap mereka mau menungguku di gerbang.

"Ya, ya, baiklah," ujar Shikamaru menepuk pundakku, "jangan terlalu lama ya, atau kami tinggal," lanjutnya lagi lalu mereka semua berbelok menuju kearah tangga ke lantai bawah, "oh, ya, kalau kau bertemu Neji, bilang saja kalau hari ini aku malas, ok?" kata Shikamaru lagi dari arah bawah. Aku lalu menunjukan jempolku menandakan akan melakukannya jika aku bertemu dengan ketua osis tersebut. Aku heran dengan Shikamaru, dia itu jenius dan sudah lama menjadi sekertariat osis. Tapi kenapa tidak dia saja yang menjadi wakil menggantikan Sasuke? Kenapa harus Sai yang orang baru? Aku kesal sendiri terhadap diriku yang lagi-lagi memikirkan tentang keadaan itu.

"Benar-benar deh," aku menghela nafas dengan kesal. Kakiku terhenti ketika aku sampai di depan pintu bertuliskan 'labroratorium' ini, kami hanya akan membicarakan tentang Sasuke kan? Bukan menjadikanku eksperimen lagi kan? pertanyaan itu terus memutar dikepalaku sambil tanganku telah menggenggam ganggang pintu ruangan itu. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak.

"Naruto? Masuklah," sebuah suara dari Kabuto-sensei terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Yosh! Tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan. Kalaupun dia melakukan hal aneh padaku, aku bisa memukulnya dan membuatnya terjatuh.

Ketika aku baru saja melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke laboratorium, aku langsung kaget melihat ada beberapa ramuan disana. Aku terdiam menatap kearah meja depan itu. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak.

"Se-sensei tidak akan melakukan eksperimen seperti waktu itu kan?" tanyaku padanya menatap dengan serius, Kabuto-sensei lalu berjalan kearahku. Ia lalu melewatiku dan aku jadi terdiam sejenak menatap kearah meja miliknya, ada beberapa cairan berwarna disana.

Bagus. Sepertinya dia menjebakku untuk lagi-lagi mencoba ramuan miliknya.

BRAK!

Suara pintu laboratorium tertutup rapat, aku segera membalikkan badanku dan menatap kearahnya. Ia tersenyum! Ia tersenyum menyeringai menatapku. A-apa apaan wajahnya itu?! Aku segera mundur kearah jendela. Ternyata benar ia ingin menjadikanku kelinci percobannya! Tapi kenapa aku?! Aku membuka tirai jendela laboratorium itu, astaga! Aku lupa ini lantai 5! Aku menatap kearah bawah, sial. Tidak ada lagi tempat kabur sekarang.

"Nah, Naruto, kau benar sekali…" ujarnya berjalan kearahku sambil membenarkan kacamatanya, sial, dia terlihat menakutkan sekarang, "karena aku sudah tidak sabar lagi mencoba ramuan baruku, sebaiknya, kau yang tenang saja ya…" lanjut Kabuto-sensei mengambil sebotol ramuan berwarna hijau dari gelas erlenmeyer di depan meja miliknya.

"Se-sensei kau benar-benar aneh!" teriakku berlari menuju ke pintu, tapi tentu saja sudah dikunci. Aku lalu mendobraknya, tapi tidak cukup tenaga untuk mendobrak pintu besi itu, "sensei! Kau gila!" teriakku padanya. Peluhku menetes merasakan senyumannya menyiratkan kehasratan untuk mencoba penelitiannya.

GUBRAK!

Tangan sensei lalu memukulku dengan keras tepat dibagian titik keseimbanganku. Uugh, kepalaku benar-benar terasa pusing. Tubuhku pun terjatuh lemas karena pukulannya. Sial. Haruskah aku berakhir begini? Ramuan apa itu? Apa yang akan terjadi denganku besok? Bagaimana kalau ternyata itu lagi-lagi ramuan pengubah rambut? Atau pembuat mual berlebih? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Nah, Naruto, sekarang kita coba ya…" suara Kabuto-sensei terdengar samar dan makin melemah. Pandanganku pun mulai kabur.

….Sialan

/Stalker and Cat/

Mataku terbuka perlahan. Ugh. Kepalaku terasa berdenyut kuat. Kulihat sekelilingku dan benar aku masih di laboratorium sekolah. Sial. Apa yang sebenarnya Kabuto-sensei lakukan padaku sih? Aku lalu membangkitkan seluruh tubuhku. Eh? Kenapa semuanya terlihat menjadi besar? Aku terdiam sejenak. A-apa yang terjadi padaku?! Apakah tubuhku mengecil?!

"Meeeeeeoww!" suara itu keluar dekat sekali dengan telingaku. Aku terdiam. Perasaanku sungguh tidak enak. Aku perlahan menatap kearah tubuhku sendiri.

Aku punya bulu? Lihat kaki itu, kenapa mirip kucing?

Masa aku menjadi seekor kucing sih? Haha. Seekor kucing. Lihat aku bisa mengibaskan ekorku loh. Hahaha. Aku terdiam merasakan bagian belakang tubuhku bergoyang ke kanan dan kekiri.

SEEKOR KUCING?! YANG BENAR SAJA HEI?!

"Hiiisssss….!" Aku mencoba untuk berkata, tapi tidak bisa. Aku berlarian kesana kemari, berputar di ruangan itu. Mencoba berteriak tapi tetap saja yang keluar hanyalah suara kucing dari tenggorokanku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

Aku panik. Benar benar panik. Aku berjalan berputar, melihat kearah jendela yang jaraknya satu meter dari tempatku berdiri. Aku harus meminta bantuan pada Shikamaru dan yang lain!

"Meow, meow, meowww!" aku menaiki meja ruangan itu, kulihat pintu benar-benar tertutup dan aku tidak mungkin untuk keluar lewat pintu itu. Aku lalu melihat keluar jendela. Mungkin aku bisa keluar dari ruangan ini dan meminta bantuan pada yang lain.

….

Astaga! Aku lupa ini lantai 5!

Aku mundur kearah belakang meja itu. Aku terdiam menatap kearah ramuan yang masih ada di meja Kabuto-sensei. Tak butuh waktu lama untukku mendatangi tempat itu.

Semoga ada penawarnya.

Semoga ada penawarnya.

Berulang-ulang aku mengatakan hal itu dalam hatiku. A-apa itu ramuan berwarna hijau tua?!

"Me-meeooowww" aku memutari gelas ramuan itu, penawarnya? Pikirku lalu menumpahkan air dalam gelas itu ke meja. Air pun mengalir dari gelas itu dan tak butuh waktu yang lama untukku meminum air itu.

Ugh! Ba-bagaimana ini? Aku merasa tubuhku terguncang! Pandangan mataku juga mulai membuyar! Tubuhku terlunglai jatuh lemas tak berdaya. Lagi-lagi harus pingsan gara-gara minuman aneh. Ugh…

Dalam keheningan ruangan itu, samar-samar aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Sebuah tangan mengelusku perlahan dan mengangkat seluruh tubuhku dalam pelukannya. Wajahnya samar, aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Siapa penyelamat ini? Perempuan? Hinata kah? Sakura? Atau lelaki? Shikamaru kah yang datang menolongku? Syukurlah kalau mereka sadar.

Aku memejamkan mataku, membiarkan seluruh tubuhku beristirahat melupakan semua kejadian ini. Semoga saja, ketika aku terbangun nanti, aku sudah kembali menjadi manusia.

Semoga..

/Stalker and Cat/To Be Continued/

Review-nya yaa~!


End file.
